zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:Hollow ichigo/Archive1
Blank Pages This Zoids Wikia is starting to look awesome, well done with all the good work :) I went to the Stubs section and found all the pages with only a pic and no data or other text. I haven't gotten around to putting the data on some of them, but I don't have data for several Zoids. If you have anything on any of the following, it would be a big help: Blitz Sworder, Furolesios, Gorgodos, Pegasuros, Power Mammoth, Rapto Caesar, Roadskipper, Sandspeeder, Shotwalker, Spiker, Twinhorn Thanks--Azimuth727 13:53, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :yup, started all of those... dont' have time to translate yet. :)--Hollow ichigo 05:29, 25 June 2009 (UTC) yeah new guy here how do i sendmessage to ppl? :Got started on Sea Panther. I'll get an image for it when I have a working camera (well, other than my webcam) again. Power Mantis next, I guess, since I already have a ref image for it from something else XD. Pointytilly 03:08, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::And there's Power Mantis done, though I'm not sure how much there is to say about it!Pointytilly 03:28, September 11, 2009 (UTC) protosabre hello ichigo. Its leon35. I was the one who edited blitz sworder, I just forgot to sign in. lol Well, see ya around! yo ichigo go check out the zaber fang page. i added in a new article called protosabre. i wrote it all my self. then after your done reading it, click the link below it for pics of it. i dont know if this zoid is ligit or not, but it is cool man. Even though in the article i said there was no proof if it was real or not, i belive it is real. check it out 4 yourself. See ya! =)--Leon35 22:27, 22 July 2009 :::looks legit. :) thanks leon! improved your article by the way if you don't mind.--Hollow ichigo 16:19, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ::::nope dont mind at all! ty. did u see the pics of that thing? it was so cool. The website says that it was most likly the prototype for the original Sabre, but he doesnt know for which line (zoids 2, technozoids) I think that it was a prototype for the Technozoids Sabre, but was never released because the Technozoid Sabre was supposudly just left over stock from the zoids 2 Sabre. Oh well. see ya around!--Leon35 17:31, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Pics Please delete all the pictures I have uploaded. I would do so myself, but I don't think I have the ability to do that. And thank you for warning me. I also apologize for some of the pictures simply being removed through editing. I tried to revert the pages, but due to conflicting intermediate edits, I couldn't. --Angelus Rexregis 17:33, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :haha! it's ok dude. don't worry too much. i will try to fix as much as i could. wikia has a lot of freedom, i think. thats why i left wiki...--Hollow ichigo 17:35, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah...I thought I was contributing something to the Wiki until I read he copyrighted all his pictures. I think I'll just stick to my little edits like I usually do. Angelus Rexregis 17:47, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ::I talked to Phenotype, and he actually said that he was fine with us using the pictures as long as I credited him and used the link it came from. So I'll get on that right away. Angelus Rexregis 15:28, 1 August 2009 (UTC) liger zero yo dude i read the liger zero page and im confused. what is the Liger Zero Shirogane and how do you get the CAS for the Liger Zero Blue Saaga and the Red Hiou? : the shirogane is a japan-exclusive, silver-chromed liger zero that is a contest prize, i think. the souga's armor is a japan-exclusive, mail-ordered, super-limited CAS, super expensive nowadays. the hiou's a prototype only CAS, never mass-produced. and yes it sucks cause the japanese has 1st dibs on the items. hope that helps. :)--Hollow ichigo 21:56, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ::ya ty. I really want those 3 zoids and there CAS units. If i got that chrome liger zero, I would be sooooo happy. I have zoids lists that would (in my opinion) correspond to events after each anime. In other words, what ever zoids were used by each character at the end of each anime I want as a model kit. However, no one said I couldnt bend the rules a bit right? Like I want a Command Striker from the Fuzors series, but not just a normal 1. I want the holotech version of it. The same goes for this Liger zero. Any one can get a normal liger zero, but to get the chrome version... oh ya. That kicks ass. Oh well. For now, Ill just buy a regular liger zero, or maybe i can try to find a holotech. lol ty ichigo--Leon35 12:43, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Sword Wolf You deleted Sword Wolf... but a page still exists under the name Sword Wolf (main article). The Whitz Wolf page refers to it as a main article under the Sword wolf section of that page. i don't know if you want to keep deleting them, or just rename this one and make it a true sword wolf page. --Azimuth727 01:03, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, that's my fault. Since the Sword Wolf had stats, I figured it could have a small page by itself. Angelus Rexregis 03:30, 26 July 2009 (UTC) ::the sword wolf is not a seperate zoid from the whitz, thus the deletion.--Hollow ichigo 09:32, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :::Would there be a way for me to put Sword Wolf stats on the Whitz Wolf page? I thought about doing that originally, but then I didn't know if it would clutter the page. Angelus Rexregis 15:30, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::::From Phenotype's Zoid site: "Several of the Zoids from the Genesis line are previously released Zoids with new or remolded parts. Sword Wolf was released in the NJR line as Whitz Wolf..." This could be why there is/was confusion on this. Technically, because it was released in the Genesis Line, it could count as a separate Zoid. Angelus Rexregis 21:15, September 28, 2009 (UTC) genesis quick kits yo ichigo. What the hell are Genesis Quick Kits? Are they any diffrent from regular genesis kits? PLEASE TELLL ME! Thanks!--Leon35 21:26, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :they were promo items sold with stuff, usually fast food. it still needed assembly but with less time beacause of the small number of parts. :) --Hollow ichigo 01:27, 1 August 2009 (UTC) rare liger zero kit! hi ichigo i just made an edit to the liger zero page. today on ebay, i found a liger zero called the liger zero dx. It is 1 liger zero with its main armor and is packaged with the rest of its armor too. It is pretty awesome. Go check it out on ebay. There is only 1 person selling it and its $150 ****ing bucks! Also, read the change i made under the NJR liger zero model briefly describing the dx, plus a new pic from yours truly. Talk 2 u later!--Leon35 00:33, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :ps - just out of curiosity, did u make this wiki? -_- --Leon35 00:33, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::the kit your saying is a bit of a let down since those all are just the action figure series and not the 1/72 scale zoid. i think the zoids come assembled, are smaller and you just swap the armors. --Hollow ichigo 01:30, 1 August 2009 (UTC) New skin for Zoids wiki Hi Ichigo.I think it could be great if we make some new skin and theme on our Zoids Wiki.That will ensure our Zoids wiki look realy good.How do you think about it? : Greetings Toan! please use the signature button (4th button from the right) when leaving messages. Anyway, that's a good idea. let me see what i can do...--Hollow ichigo 13:38, 16 August 2009 (UTC) ::The new skin looks better than the old one... but the little zoids pic on the left looks out of place on a gray backdrop.--Azimuth727 21:08, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :::well, for new pics, post a link so i could check it out! :) --Artificial intelligence is NO match for natural stupidity. 05:51, 17 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Here is a link to my idea for a new pic. I made a couple variations, but personally I like the last 2. If you like any of them, save it under the name "Wiki.png", then upload it; it should replace the other one. I'm always open to new ideas--Azimuth727 19:46, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :::::cool, let's use KG then. fixed it but it would take some time to appear.--Artificial intelligence is NO match for natural stupidity. 11:53, 19 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Well done everybody.The new skin look better but still it have some noise or alias on the King Gojulas Logo.--Toan Phuc 03:01, 21 August 2009 (UTC) it would be nice if someone could DL the image and improve on it. would be very much appreciated by all. :) --Artificial intelligence is NO match for natural stupidity. 03:10, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :I never said I was really good with pic editing... I used GIMP to make it, so if any one wants the file with all the layers to improve on it, I can give it to them--Azimuth727 03:21, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::...and nobody is blaming you for anything. its all good. no problem. --big zoid, Big Zoid, BIG ZOID!!! 00:11, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::I just went over it quickly in paint, to tidy it up. I uploaded the image, but it didn't seem to change from the old one. I just used the "upload new version" button was there something else I needed to do? --Sylvanelite 22:28, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::::sylvanelite's improved image is up now. no other images there except the one before the KG zoids wiki logo. yup, didn't notice much change too. oh, well. :) --big zoid, Big Zoid, BIG ZOID!!! 22:46, 28 August 2009 (UTC) LOVE IT LOVE IT LOVE IT! Now we should just decorate the main page with more zoids pics and we are good, oh and ichigo, can u make the page "active users" work so we actualy kno who is online? thanks--Leon35 16:58, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Articles for the Characters Why exactly can't there be an article for Van Flyheight? Is there some reason that the characters from the show can't each have their own article? Or did you just delete it because you don't want anyone to make contributions except for you? Ununquadium 20:46, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :hmmm, feisty. is there no respect around here? ...because all the info you need to know about him is already on the page he is in. same as with all the characters. making separate pages for them makes it redundant... and useless. unless, you really have something about van that's not found in the original article? your last comment is quite untrue as you can see if you go around the site and check for other users contributions. it only seems so since i contributed more than most and have been hanging around here almost everyday for almost a year. --big zoid, Big Zoid, BIG ZOID!!! 21:09, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::I get were u 2 are comming from. We also have 2 respect the fact that ichigo cant do EVERYTHING (unfortunatly) I agree with him/her (sry im bad with names) though. No van article. Wast of time, good idea though. Yo ichigo, we should do a publicacity thing so more peeps vist the site. Im not lookin to be da best wikia just more visited. We are definitly more informed than a zoid wikipedia page and we are more informed than most wikias. Most wikias have like 5 articles and people just give up on them. Im glad this 1 isnt like that. so wat u think we should do?--Leon35 18:24, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :::I know the last discussion on this stuff was a while ago, but I feel that characters should have their own pages. We have pages for Zoids like Diloforce, which have basically no information on them at all. Yet we have characters like Altile who's entire existence on this wiki is 3 sentences. I made a post in the forum about it (and other things) Forum:Anime pages and characters Sylvanelite 05:21, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ichigo it has a sword please tell me wat u mean when u say the shiro shozoku has no sword. dude look at the pic, the zoid is obviosly holding the sword in its mouth so please explain to me how it doesnt have a sword. i know about the zg hurricane hawk already and its purpose but i thought it was just for the regular liger zero blue souga. please explain. also, both versions of the CAS have these wierd objects on there right side. its easy to see it on the shiro shozoku but its harder to see it onb the other CAS. Is it another sword holder? Please tell me. also i asked other peeps this 2... please help me research the shiro shozoku's full name. the picture which displays the names of both CAS units is partialy cutt of and it looks like letters from the Shiro Shozoku's name are cutt off. thanks bye p.s.-it has a sword p.s.s.-it has a sword! p.s.s.s-and did i metion it has a sword?--Leon35 02:15, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Stolen images, stats translations There's a lot of pics on here that belong to sites I'm sure do not want their images reused without permission...and considering Wikia content is creative commons, uploading them as such isn't a good idea. I'd be willing to help retake images specifically for use on here/Wikipedia, but I'm really not sure where is best to start D:. :I can also translate the basic stats/weapons stuff for Zoids still lacking them, if anyone's writing an article and needs something like that for it, lemme know. Pointytilly 03:06, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Waaaaaay back just after I jumped on, I left a list of Zoids with just a pic and no stats at the top (the "Blank Pages" section) if you can translate, or know anything in general about those zoids, start there.--Azimuth727 19:09, September 10, 2009 (UTC) as with all the images here... wherever they were taken, nobody's claiming ownership of any pics since all of them are used purely for reference and are owned by whoever made them. it is all for describing the article in question and most of the pic you seem to be complaining about are low-resolution images anyway. so think well before defacing an article. oh, and would appreciate it if you quit on the colored comments... --big zoid, Big Zoid, BIG ZOID!!! 07:42, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :If you're going for reference, something like Wikipedia's "this image is copyrighted, but is being used at a low resolution in a way we believe to be fair use" is probably a good idea. Things like tagging them as public domain aren't okay (check Wikia's terms of use), since that's telling other people "this image is free to use for anything, anywhere, forever". Apologies if my edit summaries soundes a mite snarky, though, I'll stick to plain ones. Pointytilly 08:26, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::cool, feel free to edit around... ;) --big zoid, Big Zoid, BIG ZOID!!! 08:33, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Stolen photos Okay, I'm glad people are working on this place, but please please pleeeease encourage people to not steal photos off of personal websites and flickr. The image up for the Pterasand Glaive Quama articles were taken by me, without credit, and most certainly are NOT public domain. They are here and here. They're not even good photos. At least ask first. Jammer Lea 03:48, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :its ok, we'll just replace it.--big zoid, Big Zoid, BIG ZOID!!! 07:53, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ok heres the thing. since ichigo is 2 nice 2 say this i will say it 4 her... honestly no 1 gives about ur "stolen photos" technicly, there not stolen. there is no copyright. u decided to put them up on the internet so everyone has just as much right 2 use them as u. we arent taking credit for them, thats wrong. however we arent steeling them and u guys need 2 come down. if u dont want us using anymore of ur photos, either take um off the internet or get copyrights. dont have a cow over some dum pics, its nothing 2 get exited over. until u do 1 of those 2 things, ur pics ARE PUBLIC domain and Zoids.wikia as well as anyone else has the right to use them as long as they dont take any credit 4 the photo.--Leon35 20:14, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :Public domain (at least as it refers to copyright) is when copyright has expired or been relinquished by the owner. Putting something on the internet has nothing to do with this. Uploading someone else's stuff tagged as much thus has the potential for problems, since it's not your legal right to give up. imo, it's a better idea to take a more Wikipedia approach of carefully declaring what you think is fair use/only reference and giving credit, both as courtesy and as a safeguard against any actual trouble. Pointytilly 21:09, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::on a side note, please enjoy this pic i found on the internet that i DONT TAKE CREDIT 4. its a picture of a 1:1 scale Zoidzilla from a conventio of some sort in Europe. someone might wanna put this in the Gojulos article under Media. i forget were i found it so before someone puts it in a article u might wanna google "zoidzilla" on images and look 4 it. its not 2 hard 2 find. enjoy!--Leon35 20:15, September 13, 2009 (UTC) For those interested, I started a discussion about this Zoidzilla on my talk page.--Ultrasaurus-Red 11:42, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :::but seriosly people stop getting all "pissy" over stupid pictures dam it!!!!!!!!!!! thanks...-_- sry im swearing its just that 4 the past weak this is pretty much wat everyone is wining about. 3 words; GET OVER IT! insted of wasting ur time yelling at ichigo, use that energy 2 edit articles. i feel like the only 1 doing that. spend less time on talk pages and more time editing articles!--Leon35 20:15, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Uploading someone else's work as public domain or Creative Commons is really not cool—in the rude and potentially Legal Issues sense. I doubt "pro photographer with registered copyrights on images" and "Zoids photography" are ever gonna overlap, but it could end badly if it did :p. It's also breaking Wikia's terms of use, so if anyone got honestly pissy that could end badly too. Many hosts panic and/or nuke accounts at the first sign of a DMCA takedown notice. They shouldn't, but they do, and I'd hate to see any honest trouble caused by that. :Wikipedia has templates to use when using an image fair use/reference style to let people know you're not claiming rights to the image/give credit/etc, maybe we should be using them too. Pointytilly 20:38, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Totally agreeing with Tilly. The moment you create something, it is copyrighted. Having it up on the internet, especially on a site like flickr or deviantART only further proves that it belongs to us since it is under our names and dated. I wouldn't be near as annoyed about someone taking my photos for the wiki if they had actually been properly credited, I like the wiki in general. It's just a courtesy thing. Jammer Lea 22:04, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :::fine but understand we do credit u. its not like we just tak'em--Leon35 22:09, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::Mine weren't credited, is the thing, they were just taken. Though I see they've been replaced now... Just... stay away from listing things as public domain. Jammer Lea 22:20, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Zero CAS who wrote the CAS for the Liger Zero?I rather not edit that article without checking?Silverblade1 14:17, September 11, 2009 (UTC) why does it keep doing that! :I'm not sure what's up with the formatting either D:. Two pairs of equals signs makes new section, colon equals indent...it should work. Pointytilly 21:23, September 14, 2009 (UTC) I just think that a Flashy 50 ton paint jod would make jager less maneuverable(except w/ booster) armor change gives Zero new equipment not super powers? Silverblade1 13:31, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :Hrm. Official model fluff doesn't say if the "more maneuverable" deal is with boosters or without too, though the anime shows it as faster (than regular Zero) pre-boosters...which is probably the fins + anime logic of "it looks cool", so I dunno. Model fluff also says the boosters have smooth/superior acceleration compared to Bladey's, for whatever that's worth XD;.